2254
Events *The isolated Vulcan colony of the Last-of-all-Cities is discovered by the . Eight weeks later the colony and the surface of its planetoid Darien 224 are destroyed by a psionic weapon used by the Vulcans. }} * The , under the command of Christopher Pike continues its five-year mission: **First contact and hostilities with the Ngultor. **A visit to the Marrat Nebula, and the destruction of Project Pharos. **The Enterprise visits Rigel VII to officiate in the planet's admission into the Federation. **First contact with the Talosians of Talos IV. **First contact with the Calligar. **The Enterprise takes a beating at the hands of USS Cortez, under the control of a group of rogue Vulcans. **The Enterprise puts in for repairs at Deep Space Station K-12. After a week, she departs on a rescue mission and battles the in defense of Captain Pike, whom the Klingons were trying to kill. *On the eve of entry into the Federation, a coup occurs on Rigel VII; the planet's membership is revoked. * Cadet James T. Kirk reprograms the ''Kobayashi Maru'' scenario, allowing him to rescue the ship. The Wrath of Khan}} * Los Tirasol Mentir first meets John "Blackjack" Harriman on Alonis. * The begins its third five-year mission, the first under the command of Captain Augenthaler. }} * The Nexus passes through the Alpha Quadrant in its 39-year cycle. No recorded encounters. Derived date: no specific reference. TNG movie/novelization Star Trek Generations establishes the 39-year cycle of the Nexus. The opening part of Generations took place in 2293, and 39 years prior to 2293 is 2254. Promotions and Transfers * Cadet James T. Kirk serves aboard the USS Farragut. * Spock is promoted to Lieutenant (j.g.), and serves as Science Officer on the . * Leonard McCoy serves as Chief Medical Officer aboard the . Later that year, he transfers to the as a junior medical officer. }} * James T. Kirk graduates from Starfleet Academy, and is promoted to Ensign. *Mia Colt is transferred to the . *Claire Thorn leaves her life as a farmer on Prairie, and petitions to be allowed to re-enter service in Starfleet, following a Klingon attack on the agricultural world. Her bid to rejoin the fleet is supported by Christopher Pike. Births and Deaths *The entire crew of the USS Cortez save Captain John Stone is killed by a renegade group of Vulcans led by Tagok as they take control of the ship. *Three crewpersons of the are killed in the coup on Rigel VII, including Dermot Cusack, who is killed by the Regillian Talza. *Kingcome and Shinobi of the USS Enterprise are killed by violent Vulcans on Darien 224. *Five of the crew of USS Enterprise are killed when the ship is attacked and boarded by renegades from the Vulcan-controlled USS Cortez. *Tagok, T'Sil and other rebel Vulcans on the USS Cortez are killed by the hand of the Vorl-tak; the weapon destabilizes its host-planet, killing T'Kell, Sutek, and all the Vulcans of Darien 224. *Kolj, an officer on the , is killed by the commander, Kaaj, when his crewmate Virka lays blame on him for losing their commander's prey. *A Klingon assault team hunting for Christopher Pike on Prairie, led by , are killed when Toth's commander, Kaaj, uses Toth's comm-signal as a weapons-lock to try and kill Pike, who was nearby, from the in orbit. People Relationships *Christopher Pike dishonors Kaaj, Son of Torg, resulting in a blood debt between the two. Kaaj later tries to have the debt repaid with attempts on Pike's life on Prairie and Temazi. }} }} Notable people dreen.jpg|Hamesaad Dreen. spockRift.jpg|Spock. pikeLegacyNov.jpg|Pike. Stories |}} Images from 2254 Image:Ngultor.jpg|A Ngultor Image:Pike captive.jpg|Christopher Pike in Ngultor captivity Image:Early 23rd century EV suits.jpg|Number One leads a rescue party on a Ngultor ship Image:Starbase 13.jpg|The Enterprise defends Starbase 13 Image:IKS Varchas.jpg|The IKS Varchas Image:Lighthouse.jpg|The Enterprise over the Pharos siteworld Image:Pharos.jpg|The fires of Pharos Image:Rigellian Festival of Light.jpg|The Rigellian Festival of Light Image:Kaylar.jpg|A Kaylar confronts Chris Pike Image:Rigel VII.jpg|The USS Enterprise over Rigel VII Image:Zemtar fortress.jpg|The Zemtar fortress on Rigel VII Image:Talosians.jpg|Talosians Image:Pike and Vina.jpg|Chris Pike and Vina Connections * References and Notes Category:Years